


Getting superman acceptance..

by Liine95



Series: My batcat [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liine95/pseuds/Liine95
Summary: Selina felt the stranger presence in the same moment she enter in the apartment but before she could think about it, she was stopping one push from the big guy, sadly she wasn't fast enough to realise one more man on her back, ready to hit her head so strong that the darkness full her sigh falling on the ground as the strength left her body.When she opened her eyes next time probably hours later, she found herself tied on a chair with her head beating…  when she lift her head Selina found out she wasn't alone.A thin silhouette was in front of her chair, still unconsciousness… there was the famous reporter Lois Lane.-Oh shit





	Getting superman acceptance..

Selina felt the stranger presence in the same moment she enter in the apartment but before she could think about it, she was stopping one push from the big guy, sadly she wasn't fast enough to realise one more man on her back, ready to hit her head so strong that the darkness full her sigh falling on the ground as the strength left her body. 

When she opened her eyes next time probably hours later, she found herself tied on a chair with her head beating… when she lift her head Selina found out she wasn't alone.

A thin silhouette was in front of her chair, still unconsciousness… there was the famous reporter Lois Lane.

-Oh shit

She murmured cursing when she found out the trick…the two girls in a trap to catch the boys…? Selina wanted to laugh... if they thought this was going to work they couldn't be more wrong...

-Oh… pretty cat… 

She heard a rough voice

-you're finally awake… good!. Let's try with the super... girl

He turned around looking for Lois.

-Hey you…!

He started beating the chair with his feet waking up the fierce reporter.

-What the…

The mysterious men smiled showing her horrible teeth as if his horrible breath wasn't enough, the missing spots making him look even worse. 

-So here we are… hey dude! The beautiful ladies are awake … finally is time to play!. 

The second boy came into the room and if Selina thought the first one was bad looking this one was even worse. 

\- Hey little cat….

The number two show Selina his phone

-We are ready… are you..? Dirty b...

-Ok man… girls we are going to call the police, asking for money, your two men will hear the call and they will be here, so we will be ready to catch them both…

Lois laughed and Selina almost cuss again this girl is going to kill them both

\- superman… you are going to catch superman…

The guy number one got red and slapped Lois face

-Auch 

Selina felt proud for the brave Lois and couldn't help but laugh so it was predictable that the next punch was for her

-oh big boy you like those kind of games?...

-Shut up bitch Billy let make the call

-Wait wait I get it, the bird and the reporter are a quite famous couple but what I'm doing here? Me? really? If you think someone cares that much for me you are going to feel anxious because you can not be more wrong

The two boys look at each other like they heard the funniest thing of the day

-Oh dude she really think we are that stupid? 

-I never…

-Shut up!! 

The voice of the number one boy sound over the hall

-We know you and the dark knight are some kind of fuck buddies

Selina smiled incredibly 

-The bat?! Really? 

The two guys smiled and Selina knew this was better planned than she though at the first beginning..

-Bruce Wayne honey we know it, and superman is the nerd Clark… haha we known everything, if we don't success we have the last opportunity to make their lives hell…

Selina looked at Lois who was also looking at her, behind the brave expression she knew Lois was as much scared as her… Selina that since the moment zero was looking for a escape knew that now they were working out of time. they need to move fast...

The two guys were working in the table, murmuring things but no counting that the room was in silence

Selina thought that was the reason why the next sound was so clear but then she will figure out that an angry superman was always that noisy

After the call every single living person in the room was counting the minutes...When Clark voice screaming for Lois came though the long corridor out of the room both girls looking for each other

-oh girls... don't be that happy! the entire room is full of kryptonite, there's no way he can enter here without killing himself....

That make Lois face full of happiness turn into worries 

-nooooo! Clark!! Please leave!! Go away!!

But the noises keeping going. Getting even worse… when Lois heard him in pain tried to escape

-noooooo! Go away! 

The number two got mad and beat away Lois face

\- Shut up little whore!

-Looooiiiiisss

-Please go... go…..

The tears started to fall down her cheeks as number one starting playing with the table away. Selina felt cold running her back, this was going to be bad… so bad….

-Ok Lois he's here first so let's start with you…

After he hit one more button Lois mouth open and let out one painful scream

Selina closed her eyes… why why he couldn't start with her…

More strong noises came to the room it was obvious that the big boy didn't want to leave her. 

Clark Kent under the suit was really mad and no one could deny it….

\- But of course this is not all… let's try the other one

Both turned now to Selina, she wasn't the one who usually is scared but now that she knew their plan, if they don't catch the two heroes the two girls will wish be death...

she truly wish the bat could at least stay away from this but having the super guy here there's no way he can't run away and no help his friend… if there's something she is not going to admit is the fact that she's dying for being save into bats hands again…. Stupid cat….

Selina smile as she looked at the ground looking for a way to do it on her own… there's no way she is not fighting to save her own ass alone… as always

They catch again the phone and dial some number, Selina closed her eyes when she heard the voice… 

-Hello… Wayne's…

-no...Alfred don't! 

One of the guys slapped selina’s face, it hurts she couldn't deny that...

\- Shut up bitch

His voice turn down few levels

-Hello darling I have something that belong to your master… I bet you heard the kitty already …

He got the phone closer to her face but she didn't speak 

She thought he was going to get mad but this wasn't his plan when the other guy turn to the table the pain crossed this time her own body

She barely heard Alfred voice again as her own screams full the room

-Mr Wayne Mr Wayne!!

The connection was off soon after that, even with all the pain still running her body she still heard both leaving the room laughing, but when they opened the door Lois voice over Selina painful screams stopped them

-Please please please please stop it….

Number One clean Lois tear with his finger

-Don't worry honey, she's stronger than this… 

The pain didn't stop even when Selina letting out her plan of being a good girl murmured

-son of a bitch 

-Thank you bae, your boy is going to be shock and anxious right? 

-He is NOT my boy! 

\- Hahaha are you sure of that? Let's make a bet of how long does it take to your boy to try getting you save…

The door slapped strong when both left the room…

\- He will be searching for you Selina, they both will save us…

Lois murmured slowly as they still can hear Clark voice looking for Lois, they both know he heard them scream in pain and was trying to get there

\- they will save us, they have to…. 

\- I don't need anyone bae, I can do it on my way…

Lois probably talked again but when the shocks let her body the darkness start consuming her…

**Author's Note:**

> I do this for three reasons ...
> 
> I like writing I love batcat and I want to get better in my worrying in English (I'm from Spain) 
> 
>  
> 
> any review ill be so glad but please don't be hard !


End file.
